


【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 番外#2

by Aozakichion



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 番外#2

番外#2. 国际长途

绿谷去往国外和爆豪分隔两地的这半年从第一秒开始就糟糕透顶。他们被迫在家中匆匆告别，因为爆豪被一通紧急任务的来电叫走。

绿谷试图让告别的时间更长一些，他用胳膊环住爆豪的脖子将他拉近深吻，但是爆豪从来都是严于律己的人——他毫不费力地挣脱了绿谷的束缚然后出了门。

这使得绿谷只能自己一个人打车去机场。他对此有一点点不爽，撅着生气的嘴就上了飞机。空乘要求把手机调成飞行模式，他正准备照做，手机就在他手中嗡嗡地响了起来，吓了他一跳。

那是一张照片，照片里切岛举着手机正和爆豪一起自拍。切岛那咧得大大的，呲着鲨鱼牙的憨厚笑容让绿谷也忍俊不禁，但当他看到被切岛勾在手臂下的爆豪时他收住了笑。爆豪的头发服帖地耷拉着，整个人好像被一层厚厚的魂质包裹着。他看上去并不开心。

另一条消息弹了出来，不过这次不是照片。「嘿，绿谷！爆豪在他手机修好之前都不能用手机了，但是他希望你一落地就打给他。」

绿谷叹了口气，先前的失望渐渐消退。又一条消息点亮他的屏幕。「还有，他超爱你，觉得你超可爱！他想亲你然后和你结hundfljhsalhflah」

下一条消息马上就弹了出来，这回是一张特别模糊的照片，照片底部是只露出上半截脑袋的切岛，他哈哈大笑着，而背景板里的爆豪正追在他身后，大张着嘴，看起来几乎就是谋杀现场。

绿谷吃吃地笑了起来，很快地回了消息。「跟他说我到了马上就打给他，但我现在必须得关手机了。」

他等了一会儿，没有收到确认已读的信息。他耸了耸肩，将手机调成飞行模式，和爆豪的交流再次被切断，他心里感到一丝寂寞。

·

飞机一落地，绿谷就解除了飞行模式检查新消息。

什么都没有。

他的手指飞舞在键盘上打了消息发给爆豪，让他知道自己已经安全落地。

还是没有回复。

他咬了咬下唇，将这该死的玩意儿（指手机）塞回了口袋里。他刚往前迈了一步，就感到手机发出了震动。他立刻抽出手机，然后又垂下了肩膀。

是饭田的消息。「绿谷，我被人叫来通知你，爆豪的手机因为一些不幸的小事故坏掉了，虽然我觉得是他们几个打打闹闹弄坏的。这边已经很晚了，切岛说爆豪已经睡着了。他说他这周之内就会换一个新手机。我知道美国那边现在还只是一天伊始，我就是想让你了解一下你关系者*的情况。」绿谷没好气地哼了一声。“关系者”是非常饭田式的对恋人的叫法。

随便吧。他可以多等几天。过去他和爆豪失联的时间可比这长得多。不管怎样，他现在有更重要的英雄事务等着他去操心。

·

绿谷宛如置身地狱。

他的手指在头发里乱搅，眼睛盯着他下榻的奢华酒店地上的粗绒地毯，而他的公关Rachel正给他念着这周剩下的日程安排。“我会尽量把给你修战斗服的行程排进明天早上，不出意外的话我们依然可以赶得上慈善活动，因为你必须得和那个叫什么Pyro的家伙还有其他一些人打交道。”

绿谷低头看了看自己的战斗服，上面到处都是灰尘和烧焦的痕迹，显得肮脏不堪。“他的敌人名叫Spyro。你知道的，就像那个游戏里的小龙**的名字。”他的声音在自己听来十分平淡。

Rachel 点了点头。“那还挺合适的，就他的个性来讲。”

“很像我父亲的个性。除了他需要在喷火前先喷一些类似汽油的东西以外。”

绿谷重重地倒回酒店的床，沉沉地呼了一口气。“是啊……”

Rachel踱着步子走到他身边，垂眼看着他。“先生，你最近有点丧啊。我好几周都没看见你拿出你的个性笔记来记东西了。”

“一个月。”

“哈？”

“我已经有一个月什么东西都没写了。”

“那我合理猜测这其中应该是有原因的？”

绿谷将胳膊甩在自己脸上。“自我走后，我男朋友一次都没有联系过我。”

“这样啊，那你为什么不试着打给他？”

“现在都凌晨两点了。他不可能还醒着。”

“有时差啊，先生。日本那边现在大概下午三点吧。”

“噢对哦！”绿谷坐了起来，“小胜总是很早就上床睡觉，所以我想打给他的时候他通常都睡着了。但，即使我给他发消息，我也没有收到一丁点儿回复。”他看起来很沮丧。“你说他是不是在躲我啊？”

“我觉得并不，虽然我不是什么情感专家。”她的脸变得柔和起来。“听着，如果你想给他打电话，那我今晚不会赶你去睡觉。我现在也挺想出去喝几杯的，因为我有朋友在这附近，所以今晚的时间全都给你自己安排。”

“真的？”Rachel很少会在放松行程这件事上对他心软。

她点点头，然后走到门口，在关上门之前顿了一顿。“我敢肯定你有不少话要叙，所以请慢慢来，不用急。”

Rachel前脚刚走，绿谷就一把捞起床头柜上的手机。他翻了翻通讯录，把爆豪的名字从里面调出来，拨了过去。他等着那边嘟嘟地响了几声，然后接进了语音信箱。于是他挂断，重新又拨，却还是同样的结果。

他第三次尝试的结果也与前两次大同小异，他几乎要放弃了。就在这时，他的手机铃声突然鸣叫起来。他接了起来，然后等着对方开口。一个低沉的声音从电话那头传来，“……喂？”

“小胜！”

“废久？”

“对啊，还能有谁？”

“我不知道。可能是该死的任何一个人，因为上个月我通讯录全丢了。”

噢。

“很久没联系了，不是吗？”绿谷试图开启一段自然的对话。

“是啊，差不多一个月了。”

“小胜，你听上去有点丧。一切还好吗？”

“啥？噢，呃，还好。我刚刚洗了澡。我才帮那个阴阳脸收拾完一个个性能操控火的混球。他自己不能制造火，但他很擅长把我们的火反导烧向我们自己。可惜我个性的的热度太过变化多端以至于他根本掌控不了。他被炸得外焦里嫩了。”

“好好笑。我今天也有差不多的经历，我碰上了一个有火焰个性的人！”

“我知道。”‘绿谷出久停下嘴，思考这句话什么意思，“我一直有在关注你的新闻。”

绿谷深吸了一口气，他喜欢小胜一直看着他的感觉，即使他们之间的距离这么遥远。“你，呃，你现在在干什么呀？”

“啊，我不是说过吗，我才洗完澡出来。”

绿谷咽了咽口水，想象着一个热气腾腾，油光水滑的爆豪，刚刚洗完澡的身体亮晶晶的，绷紧的皮肤勾勒出肌肉的轮廓，他的头发耷拉在脑袋上。他的阴茎因兴奋而颤动着。“是……是吗？”

爆豪没有回话。突然，他的声音蓦地响起，却比之前更加低沉沙哑。“废久……你个小色批在想什么呢？”

绿谷整个身体都烧了起来。“没……没什么！”

爆豪低哑的笑声穿透他的话筒传来。“你怎么现在还没睡？你那个保姆哪儿去了？她不是应该待在附近阻止你变得这么蠢蠢欲动吗，还是说她现在正待在你旁边？”

“你说Rachel？呃，没有。她在我给你打电话的时候出去了，为了给我留点私人空间。”

“聪明的女人。她一定是意识到你太需要射出来释放一回了。”

“小胜，这不是我打给你的原因！”

“现在是了。把你那东西掏出来。”

绿谷环视了一下房间，“是说，现在？”

“对啊，掏出来。”

“她可能会在任何时候回来的。”

“我不信。去浴室里吧，这样你就不会弄得又脏又乱。”

绿谷站起身照着他的话做了。他关上门，锁好，然后背靠在了上面。“我在浴室里了，然后呢？”

“你现在穿着什么？”

“我的战斗服。”

“嗯。”爆豪在电话里哼了一声。“那我之前在新闻里看见它长什样了。被烧毁得很严重啊。你是不是还露着乳头呢？”绿谷低头看了看自己的胸部，呼吸一窒，他第一次注意到自己战斗服上的破洞。“看来是的了。”爆豪自问自答，“不如你先玩弄它们一下？用你的拇指在上面打圈，捏住它们。”

绿谷感觉自己又重新开始呼吸，他抬起手抚上自己的胸部，心跳一下又一下撞击着胸腔。他用拇指和食指夹住乳头揉搓，并尝试着向外小小地拉拽。一阵强烈的快感穿过身体直击他的小腹，让他喘息出声。

“你喜欢这样？”绿谷用肩膀夹住手机，解放了双手，也让爆豪的一口骚话直接冲入他的耳朵。“拉开你战斗服前面的拉链，把它脱到脚踝。”

绿谷照做了，还在布料蹭过他胸部的时候颤了一下。“要我把手套和口罩也给摘了吗？”他征求着爆豪的许可，兴奋的嗓音回荡在浴室里。

“该死，”爆豪的呼吸听起来十分艰难。“不，让它们留在那儿。用你的手包住你那东西自己撸。”

绿谷一秒钟都不想浪费，他立刻用还戴着手套的手撸起了自己已经硬挺的性器。但那感觉很粗糙。他需要一些东西给自己润滑。他抬手将手指放进嘴里吮吸起来，喘息着让它们裹满唾液。

“操，废久。你发出的这是什么声音？”绿谷无声地呜咽着。“你真就这么想给自己的嘴里塞上东西吗？你那么想要我的鸡巴吗，嗯？”

绿谷拿出了湿淋淋的手指，然后用它们包裹住性器撸动起来。“小……小胜！”他叫出了声，将脸压在手机上，把必要的通话距离缩得更近。

“操，你也太骚了。你想我怎么对待你？”

绿谷身形一滞。小胜这是在说该他讲骚话了吗？他能做到吗？“我，呃。”反正，与其怀疑自己，不如实话实说。“我在想象你玩弄我的龟头，用你的拇指刷过顶部，把东西涂得到处都是。”

“你说的‘东西’是什么，废久？”

“前……前液。你让我整个人湿透了，我流了好多前液。”

“你想射吗，废久？”

“想！”绿谷哭喊道，他蜷起了身子，脚趾也屈了起来。他坐在铺了瓷砖的地板上，重重的喘息全数喷洒在面罩的内里，他自己的呼吸让他感到湿热难耐。“求你让我射，小胜。”

爆豪低低地咕哝道，“那就射吧，废久。给老子他妈的射吧。”

绿谷狠狠地揉捏撸动了几下，然后一下子仰起了头，后脑勺抵在了地板上，绷紧着肌肉射了满手，让手套被各种各样的体液弄脏。他在高潮的剧烈冲击中颤抖，发出憋在嗓子里的呻吟，快感流经他的全身， 带走这天剩下的所有精力。

他坐在那儿喘着粗气，筋疲力尽，整个身体都软绵绵的。“小……小胜？”

爆豪听起来也是气喘吁吁。“怎么了，废久？”

“我想你，”他的声音里有难掩的哽咽。

他听见爆豪在电话另一头咂了咂舌。“嗯，这，我当然也是。那就赶紧把你的工作解决了然后立刻马上回来。听到没，小混蛋？”

绿谷轻笑起来，抹了把脸。“我会的。”

“……还有就是，既然我已经知道这是你的号码了，那我会比之前更经常给你发消息的。我之前几周一直无视你是因为我以为你是我妈。别给我发密密麻麻长篇大论的信息，知道了吗？”

“那我可保证不了。”

·

Rachel在第二天的早上六点回到了酒店，扶着脑袋，但是穿戴整齐，就像一直以来那样。绿谷穿着睡衣，有些羞赧地跟她打招呼。她盯着绿谷的衣柜说，“先生，你的战斗服呢？”

“扔了。我觉得那件已经修不好了。只有面罩还能用。”

她狐疑地看着他，但却什么都没说。“这，就是因为它我们才安排今天去修战斗服的。既然事已至此，那我可以安排别的行程，只需要做一些调整就好。去穿衣服吧，我们马上出发。”

绿谷冲她开心地笑了笑。“这就去！”他拿出手机，给爆豪发了一句早安。爆豪回了他一个小小的恶魔表情。他笑了起来。也许这段日子没有那么难熬？

END

*原文是‘person of interest’，一个很正式的名词，大家可以自行百度，感觉只在刑侦剧里看见过把恋人叫成关系者的，该说不愧是饭田吗（笑死）

**指一款叫《小龙斯派罗》的冒险游戏，主角小龙会喷火。


End file.
